Previously, solder bridging has been used for hot bar soldering of one electronic component to another. That is, an electronic component can be soldered to another electronic component by using hot bar soldering. In an elemental format, an electronic bond pad can be soldered to another electronic bond pad, where a first electronic device having a first plurality of electronic bond pads can be soldered to a second electronic device having a second plurality of bond pads by hot bar soldering the first plurality of electronic bond pads with corresponding bond pads of the second plurality of bond pads. Hot bar soldering can be effective in bonding the corresponding electronic traces of corresponding electronic components and electronic parts that are dissimilar from each other and difficult to unite together. Some examples, without limitation, of hot bar soldering can include: flex circuit to printed circuit board (PCB); ribbon cable to PCB; coaxial cables; fine-pitch SM devices; edge connectors to PCB; thermocompression bonding; and many others. Hot bar soldering can be effective in connecting data communication device components together, and can withstand the strain and operating conditions of high level data communications across the solder points.
As data communication technologies advance in complication with increased demand for higher data rates and broader bandwidth, the strain of the operating conditions can compromise electronics, especially at junctions between two different electronic components where only localized heat is allowed due to a component's material property constraints. The desire for decreasing the size of microelectronics while increasing data processing and data transmission speeds complicates the manufacturing process because the data lines, such as electronic traces, become smaller but are forced to carry higher data rates with higher bandwidth. Soldering points between dissimilar electronic parts can be especially problematic with decreasing electronic trace cross-sectional dimensions in view of the higher data rates and bandwidth that will pass through the solder. In addition to smaller traces, there is a desire for smaller electronic components to have the electronic traces closer together. Such closeness of the traces complicates the soldering process because it is difficult to solder the individual traces without cross-soldering adjacent traces together, which renders the electronic device useless by shorting the electronic traces. The high density of electronic traces in electronic components, especially when soldering dissimilar electronic components together, provides a problem during manufacturing.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art to improve the hot bar soldering of electronic components with each other.